Le devoir
by Rebornxworld
Summary: C'est une soirée comme les autres pour la maison Sawada...Mais Reborn va découvrir ce que pense Tsuna de lui, sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Que pense Tsuna de notre cher Reborn? Venez le découvrir...
1. La philo et Tsuna

Salut, tout le monde

Je vous retrouve pour cet(te) simple OS sur Tsuna et Reborn.

Voici la version corrigée de cet(te) OS. Je m'excuse s'ils restent des fautes. On ne pas toutes les avoirs malheureusement.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Nana Sawada terminait d'amené les derniers plats à table. Elle observa avec douceur et un doux sourire aux lèvres sa petite famille. Sa famille avait bien grandi depuis que Reborn était là. Lambo et I-Pin se disputaient une fois de plus alors que Fûta la complimentait sur sa cuisine. Bianchi était en train de s'occuper de donner à manger à Reborn. Et Tsuna était… Pas là.

-Tsuna-kun n'est pas là. C'est étrange lui qui est toujours le premier descendu. Dit-elle de manière pensive alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir si son fils lui avait dit quelque chose de particulier concernant sa soirée.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle ne remarqua pas que la petite famille avait arrêté de manger pour faire la même chose qu'elle. Reborn lui avait pris son regard indéchiffrable et sérieux de tueur qu'il ne gardait pas en présence de cette si gentille et naïve femme qu'était Nana Sawada. Elle qui ignorait tout du véritable métier de son mari. Elle ignorait même qu'elle avait au moins deux tueurs dans sa maison. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose mais qu'elle le cachait pour permettre à tous de se détendre et de penser à autre chose que cela.

-Tsuna-nii est dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas voulu joué avec Lambo. Dit Lambo en colère avant de se remettre à manger

-Oh, Lambo ! Je suis sûr qu'il jouera avec toi, I-Pin et Fûta ce week-end. Il doit juste avoir beaucoup de devoir ou un examen demain. Dit Nana en lui donnant un câlin réconfortant pour son plus grand plaisir

-Moi aussi, je veux un câlin. Bouges de là, Lambo ! Dit I-Pin en le poussant déclenchant au passage une nouvelle dispute

-Je vais voire Dame-Tsuna. Dit Reborn en sautant de sa chaise pour aller voir ce que faisait son élève

Il monta l'escalier s'éloignant ainsi des bruits de disputes dans la cuisine. Il ne s'habituait vraiment pas à leurs disputes, bien que cela soit rassurant. Il s'approcha de la chambre de son élève sur laquelle se trouvait un petit poisson avec l'inscription : « Tsuna » dessus. Il s'arrêta et écouta pour avoir une petite idée de ce que pouvait bien faire Tsuna. Il n'entendit pas le moindre bruit venant de la chambre. Etrange. Pourtant il n'avait pas le moindre mauvais pressentiment. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre légèrement en bazar. Il faudra qu'il menace son élève pour qu'il range. En parlant de son élève, il venait juste de le trouver. Il avait ses bras croisés sur son bureau avec sa tête reposant dessus. Il y avait des crayons ici et là, une feuille à côté de son visage. Il y avait aussi son sac de cours au pied de son bureau et quelques manuels sur la petite table derrière lui.

-Dame-Tsuna ! Un boss n'abaisse pas sa garde. Souffla-t-il en sautant sur le bureau pour atterrir à côté du visage de celui-ci

Reborn observa Tsuna qui dormait le visage détendu. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer ses vêtements. Il était encore dans son uniforme d'école. Il avait dû s'endormir sur ses devoirs. Reborn se demanda s'il devait le réveiller et le trainer dans la cuisine tout en lui passant un savon ou le réveiller et le faire manger pour mieux le faire travailler toute la nuit. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas. Les deux étaient vraiment très tentantes. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions pour Tsuna qui bougea dans son sommeil tout en marmonnant quelque chose. Ne comprenant pas bien, il se rapprocha.

-…Devoir…papa…pensée. Marmonna-t-il avant de se rendormir

« Ça ne veut rien dire !...A moins que ce ne soit ce devoir. » pensa Reborn avant d'attraper la feuille qu'il avait vu sur le bureau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir les fautes mais à sa surprise il n'en trouva que très peu contrairement à d'habitude. « Menez une réflexion philosophique sur : _qu'est-ce qu'un père pour vous et quel mot vous fait penser à cette personne._ » Lu-t-il comme énoncer. Cela semblé assez compliquer. Il se souvint alors avoir entendu Gokudera parler d'une sorte d'exercice de réflexion copier sur des cours de philosophie des Européens. Il avait dit avoir hâte de commencer car ce serait enfin un cours intéressant. Lui qui s'ennuyait en cours. Reborn se décida à lire le devoir. Après tout c'était son boulot de tuteur.

« Un père est une personne qui dégage un certain charisme. Un père est un être a qui on n'est pas forcément lié par le sang. Il est comme un phare dans la nuit, un rayon de soleil dans la tempête. Il est une ombre qui aide, guide et protège à sa façon. Qui est là sans qu'on ait besoin de l'appeler ou de le penser. Ce n'est pas toujours une personne douce et gentille qui vous bordera le soir, qui vous offrira votre glace préféré après vous avoir emmené faire des manèges.

C'est un être unique, différent que rares comprennent aussi bien que son enfant. Il est parfois ignorant de comment le considère un enfant de son entourage proche. Il ignore cette reconnaissance, ces attentes et ces responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules. Qu'il est la voix de la sagesse, la force, le charisme, le confident, le seul à vous connaître mieux que quiconque. Il est cette petite voix qui vous encourage avec plus ou moins de douceur. C'est un pilier. C'est cet arbre dont on a l'impression qu'il sera toujours là tant il est grand, imposant et majestueux. Il passe son temps à renaître pour mieux être là pour vous. En fin de compte le mot qui me fait penser à cette personne est : renaissance. »

Reborn fut troublé par l'écris de son élève. Il semblait insisté sur le fait qu'un père n'était pas forcément biologique, que celui-ci ne le savait pas et surtout qu'il ne faisait pas forcément dans la dentelle. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là. Il est plus qu'assez malin pour lire entre les lignes d'un adolescent. Il avait compris qu'il ne considérait pas Iemitsu comme son père. D'ailleurs, il ne l'entendait jamais parler de lui à croire que celui-ci n'était rien de plus qu'un étranger. Cela ne le surprenait pas tant que cela ; Iemitsu était un idiot adorateur de sa femme et de son fils. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas venir les voir souvent ce qui était paradoxal. En fait, il en était sûr vu l'absence de photo de lui ou de photo de famille avec lui. Il n'y avait clairement pas de doute. Il avait compris qu'il décrivait la personne qu'il considérait comme son père dans son devoir. Il n'y avait pas des centaines d'hommes qui débarquent à l'improviste et qui sont toujours là pour lui donner des conseils. Pour le fait de ne pas être du genre à le border ou être tout gentil ; là y avait un peu plus de choix dans son entourage. Non ! Honnêtement en prenant chaque pièce du puzzle et sa référence à la renaissance. Il n'y avait pas photo. C'était lui que Tsunayoshi considérait comme un père. Il se souvenait du soir où il lui avait demandé la signification des surnoms et des prénoms des gens de la mafia qu'il avait rencontré ainsi que la signification de Vongola et d'autres familles dont il lui avait déjà entendu parler. Il avait donc découvert la signification de son prénom. Reborn voulait dire renaissance. Et Tsuna semblait l'avoir sciemment utiliser.

Reborn n'était pas du genre à fouiller dans les affaires de son élève mais cette fois il décida de le faire. Il connaissait assez Tsuna pour savoir qu'il avait dû faire une sorte de brouillon sur lequel il avait marqué ses idées. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. C'était une boulette de papier qui trainait sur le bureau au milieu des quelques crayons. Il reposa le devoir et déplia la boulette. Il ne vit que quelques mots qui étaient tous relier par des flèches à celui du centre. Il y avait : « chaos, ombre, sagesse, encouragement, charisme » qui étaient relier à « Reborn ». En voyant sa supposition confirmer il ne put s'empêcher de sentir comme une chaleur se répandre dans tous son être. Il avait l'impression que cette chaleur allait jusqu'à son âme. Il n'avait jamais connu de famille tout ce qu'il connaissait c'était le meurtre…toutes ces personnes désormais sans visage qu'il avait tué parce qu'on le payait pour cela. Il n'avait jamais cherché à avoir une famille. C'était une chose dangereuse, impensable, incompatible avec son métier. Il se sentait honoré et fier de la façon dont Tsunayoshi le considérait.

-Reborn ! Appela Nana des escaliers, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées

Il refit une boule du brouillon est la remis à sa place. Il cacha la moindre trace de son passage sur le bureau. Il jeta une couverture sur Tsuna avant de descendre pour de bon du bureau. Il sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et murmura :

-Je suis fier que tu me voies comme ton père mais t'as intérêt à te montrer digne d'être mon fils, Dame-Tsuna

Il sortit pour de bon de la chambre en refermant sans un bruit la porte. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire heureux de Tsuna. « Mer…ci… » marmonna Tsuna qui l'avait entendu. Reborn descendit les escaliers pour retrouver Nana aux pieds de ceux-ci avec un regard mi- interrogateur mi- inquiet.

-Alors, que fais Tsuna ? Demanda-t-elle quand il fut à sa hauteur

-Il s'est endormi sur un devoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il mangera ce soir.

-Oh ! Tsuna travail vraiment trop. J'ai fait du café, si tu veux Reborn. Soupira-t-elle avant de finir en lui souriant

-Oui, je veux bien. Dit Reborn en souriant sous Fedora

Il n'avait jamais aimé Iemitsu et son caractère 100% débile. Ils s'étaient toujours combattus peu importe la manière, peu importe le domaine. Il avait gagné bon nombre de ses _combats_ particulièrement ceux sur le terrain. Cependant, il y avait une discussion qu'ils avaient eu à la fin de l'une des rares missions qu'ils avaient dû faire ensemble.

FLASH-BACK

Iemitsu Sawada alias le jeune lion des Vongola était assis à un bar dans l'un des salons du manoir principal des Vongola. Il avait un verre de whisky dans la main. Il le buvait tranquillement en regardant du coin de l'œil Reborn. Ce-dernier était assis dans un fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main. Il avait son regard de cacher par son fidèle Fedora. Il caressait Léon de son autre main.

-C'était une belle mission. Dit Iemitsu

Il entendit pour seul réponse que le bruit de quelqu'un qui boit une gorgée. Cela lui fit esquisser un sourire. Il n'était pas surpris par l'absence de réponse. Reborn était solitaire pur et dur qui n'était pas très, voire pas du friands des contacts humains mais surtout des conversations qu'il considérait comme « inutiles »

-Tu sais, Reborn. Je sais désormais lequel de nous deux est le plus fort.

-Tiens donc ? Demanda Reborn à la fois surpris et curieux bien que son ton était parfaitement détaché

-Je pense que je suis le plus fort. Tsuna et Nana sont en plus des Vongolas une des raisons qui me pousse à gagner mes combats. Mais toi, tu n'as rien. Tu ne te bas que pour toi. Cela ne fait que quelques temps que tu appartiens à une famille. Avant tu n'étais qu'un loup solitaire travaillant pour le plus offrant. Tu n'as rien, Reborn…A part peut-être, ton caméléon.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, vraiment. Il n'y a rien qui ne fasse ta fierté ou qui ne te fasse réellement avancé. On pourrait presque dire que tu es une sorte de monstre d'orgueil.

-Un monstre d'orgueil ?!... Alors toi tu es un monstre d'imbécilité. Il n'est pas toujours nécessaire que d'autres sachent si on est fier de quelqu'un du moment que la personne concernait le sait.

-C'est sûr ce n'est pas ton style de dire des trucs de ce genre. Ricana Iemitsu

Il entendit le bruit d'une tasse que l'on pose sur une table suivit de près par le bruit de pas. Il aperçut Reborn s'approchait du bar. Reborn passa derrière le bar. Il se plaça face à Iemitsu qui se trouvait face au petit évier. Il remarqua que Iemitsu avait posé devant lui la vieille photo de son fils et de sa femme qui ne le quittait jamais. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais vu de photo plus récente que celle qu'il avait. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant que l'un touché du bout des doigts sa photo alors que l'autre nettoyer sa tasse. Reborn termina de ranger sa tasse et contourna de nouveau le bar. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Iemitsu qui le regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu devrais aller les voir. Sinon, un jour ce qui fait ta force sera ton pire cauchemar. Dit-il avant de partir vers la porte

Iemitsu se retourna en rigolant vers Reborn qui était maintenant arrivé à la porte. Reborn s'arrêta quelque peu intriguer. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire mais bon Iemitsu était un idiot fini. D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour réussir à faire des missions avec lui alors qu'il ne peut pas le voir en peinture.

-Cela n'arrivera pas. Nana m'aime tout comme mon fils, Tsunayoshi.

Reborn abaissa son Fedora sur son visage et sortit sans rien dire ou faire de plus. Il partit dans le couloir rendant distraitement les saluts qu'on lui donné. Il s'arrêta à une fenêtre et regarda par celle-ci.

-Il devrait vraiment s'inquiéter, cet idiot. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler qu'il soit retourné chez lui ne serais que pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Soupira-t-il avant de se détourner de la fenêtre en entendant Timotéo arrivait

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-Je crois que maintenant c'est toi le plus faible Iemitsu. Et dire que Tsunayoshi te croyais mort…toi qui étais persuadé qu'il t'aimait. Tu n'es plus qu'un étranger pour lui. Tes croyances idiotes et ton idiotie en sont la cause. D'ailleurs, il ne te ressemble pas. Murmura Reborn en finissant son café avant de monter se coucher non sans pensé que : « le jeune lion des Vongola est à peine un lionceau incapable de voir ce qui l'entoure. Surtout, Tsunayoshi qui est un garçon formidable faisant honneur à son ancêtre malgré qu'il soit encore Dame-Tsuna. » En se couchant, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il devrait un jour dire à Tsuna comment il le considère…mais pas maintenant dans bien longtemps quand il en aurait le plus besoin.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	2. Reborn Révélation Iemitsu Chaos

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews.

dragonne456: Tu voulais connaître la façon dont Reborn le dirais à Tsuna et que Iemitsu s'en rend compte. Eh bien...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira dans ce cas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada était assis autour d'une table en compagnie de ses amis, Reborn, son père et de Timotéo alias le Nono Vongola alias grand-père. Ce-dernier les avait invités à passer quelques jours dans son manoir pour leur permettre de se familiariser avec les lieux. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient là. Ils avaient passés ces jours à profiter de la piscine et du jardin sous le magnifique soleil italien. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il pleuvait. Le Nono leur avait proposé de faire un action ou vérité. Ils avaient acceptés et le jeu se déroulait très bien. Ryohei prenait toujours action, Mukuro alterné, Hibari se prêtait difficilement au jeu, Gokudera révéla quelques petites choses sur sa mère et son amour du piano. Lambo ne jouait pas vraiment préférant manger des bonbons. Haru et Kyoko adoraient le jeu et poser presque tout le temps les questions. Iemitsu ne parla que de Ô combien il adorait sa femme Nana et son fils Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto révéla que cela fait longtemps qu'il savait que le jeu de la mafia n'en était pas un comme le lui avait dit Reborn. Timotéo répondait à des questions bien qu'il faisait comme Chrome autrement dit s'assurer que les gens fassent bien leur gage quand ils refusaient de répondre à une question. Bref c'était le tour de Reborn et il avait choisi vérité.

-Y-a-t-il quelqu'un que tu considères comme ton fils ou ta fille ? Demanda Timotéo

Le silence s'installa aussitôt. Tout le monde se retrouva suspendu à ses lèvres attendant sa réponse avec une impatience non-feinte. Personne ne savait vraiment de chose sur lui. Tout ce qu'on savait c'est : qu'il s'appelle Reborn, qu'il est le plus grand tueur à gages au monde, qu'il a fait équipe avec Bianchi, que son caméléon-méta morphe s'appelle Léon, et qu'il travaille pour les Vongolas. Autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Tsuna, lui, se souvenait de son devoir sur le sujet du « père » (seul devoir où il avait eu une bonne note) et il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il se soit endormi. Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si ça c'était bien produit. Iemitsu se souvenait de sa discussion, il y a longtemps, avec Reborn sur lequel de eux deux est le plus fort.

-Oui. Il y a bien quelqu'un que je considère comme mon fils. Répondit Reborn après un moment qui leur sembla être des heures

-Qui ? Demanda Tsuna, qui ne put s'empêcher

Reborn tourna sa tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux noisette. Ils s'observèrent en silence. Reborn vit qu'il avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Tsuna était sûr que Reborn pouvait voir l'espoir, le doute et la peur se bataillaient dans ses yeux. Reborn inclina son fedora cachant son petit sourire en coin.

-Tu comptes répondre ? Demanda Iemitsu qui commençait à s'impatienter

-Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dit simplement Reborn ignorant Iemitsu et lâchant la « bombe »

Un silence s'installa aussitôt. Tout le monde était pétrifié. Ils le regardaient avec une tête de merlan frit. Reborn en profita pour observer leur réaction. Timotéo avait les yeux pétillants de joie Mukuro n'arrivait même pas à kufufuter. Hibari était fidèle à lui-même. Chrome ainsi que Haru et Kyoko étaient en mode « trop mignon ». Lambo avait lâché ses bonbons pour l'observer. Gokudera semblait heureux pour Tsuna tout comme Yamamoto et Ryohei. Tsuna avait le regard pétillant de joie et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Reborn voyait bien qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dans les bras. Et Iemitsu semblait avoir son cerveau qui venait tout bonnement de se court-circuité. Chacun était plongé suite à cette révélation. Tsuna tomba précipitamment de son petit nuage quand son _père_ ouvrit la bouche.

-QUOI ?! C'est pas possible ! Tsuna est MON fil ! Cria-t-il

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le voir comme cela ? Demanda calmement Reborn en se servant une tasse de café

-Tsuna est MON fils ! Ce n'est pas le tien ! Tu n'es que SON TUTEUR ! Cria Iemitsu

-Tu crois que cela justifie que je ne puisse le considérai comme tel ? Demanda Reborn entre deux gorgées de café

-C'est mon fils. Je t'interdis de le considérais comme cela. JE suis SON père ! Il ne te considérera jamais de la sorte. Au mieux, il te verra comme un oncle. Cria (encore une fois) Iemitsu

Ils observaient la dispute sans trop osé intervenir. « Si tu savais » pensèrent Reborn et Tsuna. Timotéo observait lui aussi s'amusant de la situation. Il avait fait exprès de poser cette question. Il avait bien remarqué les gestes et les regards discrets mais néanmoins doux de Reborn pour Tsuna. Maintenant, il se demandait si celui-ci allait intervenir ou s'il devait l'intégrer à la conversation.

Tsuna soupira en voyant son _père_ prêt à crier de nouveau. « Il ne peut pas parler sans crier ?! » pensa-t-il en se massant la tête à cause du mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez. Les autres observaient simplement : Iemitsu criait, Reborn parlait calmement entre deux gorgées de café. Timotéo comptait les points dans sa tête. Tsuna se leva en posant ses mains sur la table attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

-Tsuna ?! Dit Iemitsu surpris

-Je crois que mon avis est le plus important n'est-ce pas ? _ Tous acquiescèrent_ Bien. S'il y a quelqu'un que je considère comme mon père…Ce n'est pas toi, Iemitsu.

-Mais, Tsuna ? Pourquoi ? Dit-il totalement perdu

-Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander ?... Avant que tu ne pointes le bout de ton nez pour la bataille des anneaux contre la Varia, je te croyais mort ! Quand je suis rentré à la maison après l'école le jour de ton retour. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?...Du linge à toi à perte de vue entrain de sécher et toi dans le salon allongé à terre à côté d'une table en bordel avec des assiettes et des plats sales. Tu étais allongé saoul à côté de plusieurs bouteilles de saké. Tu n'avais rien d'un père. Je paris que tu ne sais rien de moi. La photo que tu as toujours sur toi…j'ai quoi quatre ans dessus. Pour toi, je n'ai pas vieillit et je suis encore un gamin. Mais c'est faux. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Tu n'as rien qui puisse me rendre fier de toi. J'ai plus de souvenirs de bons comme de mauvais moments avec Reborn qu'avec toi. Dit Tsuna d'une voix ferme mais néanmoins douce

Iemitsu ne savait pas quoi dire de la déclaration de son fils. Il serait toujours son fils quoiqu'il en dise. Cependant ses mots faisaient mal. Il l'avait cru mort. Il lui avait donné une bien piètre image à son retour. Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'est pas en quelques jours qu'on rattrape plusieurs années sans le moindre contact et la moindre complicité. Il avait fait passer les Vongolas avant Nana et Tsuna. Et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait voir les sentiments des autres à son égard. Lambo n'avait pas tout compris mais il avait compris que son grand-frère avait besoin de réconfort aussi lui donna-t-il un câlin. Les filles regardaient Tsuna avec compassion alors qu'elles le fusillaient du regard. Ryohei, Yamamoto et Gokudera le regardaient l'air de dire : « comment t'a pu faire ça à Tsuna ?! ». Mukuro et Hibari qui jusque-là avait reconnu sa valeur le regardaient comme s'il était une répugnante limace. Timotéo était triste et déçu. Il comprenait. Tsuna avait eu besoin d'une présence paternel et il l'avait trouvé en la personne de Reborn.

-Je suis désolé. Tu seras toujours mon fils, Tsuna. Dit-il finalement en regardant ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient de l'éclat de ceux qui sont déçu et triste comme Timotéo

-Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'es plus mon père depuis que tu es parti pour ne revenir que pour la bataille des anneaux et disparaître de nouveau. Je savais que tu ne resterais pas plus longtemps que cette bataille.

-Mais… Commença-t-il

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je ne t'appelais « papa » juste pour faire plaisir à maman.

Iemitsu ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose dans l'espoir de défendre son titre de « papa ». Mais Reborn posa bruyamment sa tasse attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Iemitsu. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Dit-il pour simple explication

Avant que Iemitsu n'est pu bouger d'un millimètre Hibari et Mukuro avaient respectivement sorti ses tonfas et son trident.

-L'Omnivore n'a pas besoin d'un Herbivore comme toi. Dit Hibari

-Kufufu…Je suis d'accord avec ma chère Alouette. Dit Mukuro

-Tu ferais mieux de partir. Dit Reborn

Iemitsu allait riposter fidèle à lui-même seulement Timotéo lui fit signe de regarder autour de lui. Il put ainsi voir : Gokudera avec des bâtons de dynamites dans les mains Yamamoto avait perdu son doux sourire pour son air sérieux et son katana à porter de main. Ryohei avait lui aussi son air sérieux et était prêt à lui donner un EXTRÊME coup de poing. Chrome avait elle aussi son trident dans les mains. Iemitsu sortit rapidement dans un repli stratégique. Une fois dans le couloir, il sentit la tristesse étreindre son cœur. Il entendit la voix étouffé de Reborn dire :

-Tsuna ! Tes amis et toi, je vous emmène dans un parc d'attractions !

-SUPER ! Hurlèrent-ils

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux enfants à sortir tout excité. Lambo réclamait déjà une barbe-à-papa. Les filles discutaient joyeusement entre elles en emmenant quelque peu difficilement Chrome dans celle-ci. Gokudera et Yamamoto se disputaient gentiment pour savoir qu'elle attraction ils voulaient faire en premier. Mukuro et Hibari se battaient une nouvelle fois à cause de leur surnom qu'ils se donnaient. D'ailleurs Mukuro avait déclaré vouloir impérativement faire la maison hantée s'il y en a une. Reborn était sur l'épaule de Tsuna en train de discuter avec lui. Le cœur d'Iemitsu se tordit de douleur en voyant la complicité entre les deux. « J'ai perdu mon fils sans m'en rendre compte » pensa-t-il tristement.

-Reborn est devenu plus fort que toi. Il sait pourquoi il se bat et pourquoi restait vivant. Ta stupidité t'a fait perdre Tsunayoshi, mon ami. Dit Timotéo à côté de lui observant la dixième génération

-Et je l'ai sûrement mérité. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas vu grandir contrairement à Reborn. Dit tristement Iemitsu avant de partir dans ses appartements en se demandant s'il avait aussi perdu Nana

« Il avait un diamant brut pour fils et l'a laissé prendre la poussière. Alors que Reborn l'a soigneusement taillé, bien qu'à sa manière. » pensa Timotéo en regardant par la fenêtre les enfants monter en voiture pour aller au parc d'attractions.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
